The present invention relates to a video camera, as well as to an image pickup system comprising a video camera, a commander and a headset.
Business-use image pickup systems used by broadcasting stations and like institutions are large-scale systems. Illustratively, a related art image pickup system is large enough to include a video camera fixed to a tripod or shouldered by a camera operator, a microphone for use typically in interviews, a monitor device for monitoring captured images, and an editing device for editing picture recordings.
One disadvantage of such related art image pickup systems is that they require involvement of numerous personnel for operating the video camera for image pickup, monitoring and editing image recordings, and holding interviews with personalities. Another disadvantage is that the large scale of related art image pickup systems deprives them of maneuverability.